Chasing Ride
by RenRawrzBby
Summary: Max gets captured by the school. It's been 10 years since she's seen the flock, and she's finally escaped the school. what happens when she finds the flock? will they even take her back? MAJOR FAX review please!
1. Chapter 1

**I had the urge to write one of those post-flock break-up drama filled "What in the world of wings?!?" type of stories. Ha-ha :) So I'm going to try something new. Please review, and put on alert! Don't just read it! I need encouragement! Lol Anyways, on with the story. **

**Chasing Ride-Chapter 1: Remembering**

"Excuse me miss, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave the store if you are not going to buy anything." A middle aged, short and stocky man was staring right at me. He had a lazy eye, and a poorly cut hair due. Thick wisps of brown hair were sticking up in embarrassing disarray on top of his balding head. His pale, dull blue eyes showed traces of annoyance, and I realized he really didn't want to be here at the moment. He scratched his head and coughed rudely.

"Sorry, I was just deciding which one would be more convient for me," I answered slowly, leaning on the metal cart nervously. He glared at me through a frustrated.

"Well we do have other customers, who happen too be waiting patiently, and who I assume have made up their mind on what they need." I looked behind him shortly, acknowledging only two other "patient costumers". What a jerk.

I sneered at him and shoved a pack of Cinnamon 5 gum onto the checkout area. He shook his head and walked away when I was done ringing up.

"That will be $1.19," the short brown haired boy sniffed, scratching his nose disapprovingly. I blushed embarrassed as I fished around my torn jean pocket for some cents. By the time I had counted out the exact change, I had exact two nickels and three pennies left, putting them back in my pocket carefully. He seemed bored and impatient as I handed over the money eyes cast downwards. He handed me my receipt, and I quickly walked away, avoiding all eyes on me. I can't believe I did that, I thought to myself. I had come in there hoping for miracle. Maybe I'd find a few bucks near the checkout aisles, or maybe in the restroom. I had to much pride though, and when that man showed up, I couldn't tell him I was a homeless loser with a couple cents in her pockets, looking for a pity case.

I was the strong type, I never give up. Or at least I used to be like that, not since…it hurt just thinking about it. I had sacrificed myself for the ones I loved. No one would ever want a loser like me back in their life's, besides, my family would be fine without me, always will be. I could never ruin their happiness by breaking into their lives now.

I looked down to the receipt hoping I could return the gum when that man was off shift. I was starving, and I knew I needed the money to get a 99 cent hamburger or something. I practically lived off them. In black pen there was a short sloppy note:

_Hey babe  
maybe I could take you out sometime? I'll pay. ;]  
932-798-0986  
Call me._

Pig! I thought angrily. How could anyone like me after that basket case scene? No one had the right to call me Babe either! I crumpled up the piece of paper tossing it in the nearest dumpster, as I waltzed down Ellis Street. Ellis Street, I've practically lived there since I was sixteen.

I pushed my hands into my pocket, trying to keep warm in the cold winter air. I imagined I probably looked like a mess. Long tangled dirty blonde hair, probably dark brown from the dirt, whipping around my sweat covered face in every direction. I had on a dark blue sweater, and long denim jeans, my old black converse were literally slipping off my feet, and I hadn't even seen a shower in who knows how long.

I scuffled down the side walk trying to hide my face. I was always watching, always paranoid. There was one thing I was good at, fighting. I trained myself every morning, and I actually had a friend who taught at a local karate dojo, he trained me for free. When you grow up like I did, you really never forget.

See, I'm not your average twenty-two year old homeless wreck, no, I have wings. I grew up in a lab being experimented on like a caged animal, and that's exactly what they treated me like. Except for my father, Jeb. He helped me and my family escape. My family, I grew heavy with depression just thinking about them. Where could they be? What are they like? Are they still…living? There was Fang, my silent angel, he and iggy were my same age. Iggy was blind but he could make bombs like a professional technician. Then there was Gazzy, my little trooper, he must be so grown-up now, I could almost picture him perfectly in my mind. Nudge, the flock's motor mouth, she was so beautiful. Last but not least, angel. My baby. Not literally, but the closet to one for me.

I trudged on through the street, a single tear running along my cheek. That's when I sensed them. Erasers. Just the name brought chills to me. I took off running, as fast as possible. That's when I felt a sharp prick in my neck, and I fell to the ground as darkness surrounded me. The last thing on my mind was my flock, I promised myself if I ever woke up, I would find them. So help me, I would.

**I hope you liked it, and just so you know it was max's POV, hopefully I didn't confuse anyone? Review! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ten reviews? Holy cow! Thank you everyone to reviewed, you rock times ten. Now this next chapter is a flash back, so don't hate me because I warned you. Don't you dare skim through it either! I know where you sleep (Not really but be afraid) hehehe Anyways, you know the drill review. 10 reviews=Next chapter. **

**-Ren**

**Flashback**

We had been flying for the past few hours, and quite frankly I was going to fall through the air dead if we didn't stop.

"Maxxxx, I'm hungry!" right on cue Nudge. You've got to love a mutated teenager with a hearty appetite. I looked down, ignoring the unbelievable heights. I noticed a small town coming up to our left, right behind a major train track. The chipping, painted sign read, _welcome to Collinsville, Texas. _Seemed like an okay place to stop for now. I looked over to the ever silent Fang, only to find him completely zoning out, as usual.

"Okay flock, let's take a look at this town down here," I started to angle my body downwards.

"Max, can we have McDonalds? We haven't had McDonalds in Years! I love their chicken nuggets! Max, fang said McDonald's nuggets weren't 98% chicken, is that true? You know how we're 2% bird? Well, fang said it was the same way for McDonald's nuggets! No joke! Do you think their fries are only 2% potatoes? I am so confused..." she paused to take a breath, and angel interrupted.

"Max, you are..." before she could finish, nudge joined her and they recited in union, "The bomb Dot Com, so Google it!" the whole flock joined in joyful laughter; the great maximum ride even spared a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." We touched down and walked into the restraint ordering our usual amount of heart attack on a plate food. Then we ate and packed up. Once we were in the air again, I felt free and suddenly alive.

Iggy stiffened beside us, and I knew something bad was coming. He looked to me. At times I swear it was like he could see.

"Erasers!" he called out, right as they rained down upon us, a bullet nearly missing my flesh on my shoulder. There had to be hundreds of them, but I wouldn't go down without a fight.

We all fought hard and long, and I was so proud of my family. They never gave up, even when they were bound. I watched in horror as a gun was put to each of their heads.

"You come with us, and we let them go," the bustard of an eraser said profoundly. I couldn't believe it, after all this time, it was finally over. I surrendered, and was dragged off by quite a few erasers. I looked back to see the sad and remorseful faces of my loved ones.

That's when a strong hit to the head sent me creeping into the eerie darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I am so sorry guys. It's been like, what? Three weeks? Anyways hang on there with me because I can promise you this story is gunna be great. Sorry, but my chapters are going to move around a lot at first, like flashbacks, POV's, and present day. Ten reviews= next chapter(: **

**Max= Max/Madison when around flock**

**Fang=Nate/ Nathanial **

**Angel=Alexia/Alexa**

**Nudge=Monique/Monika **

**Gazzy=Matthew/Mattie**

**Iggy=Emery/Emerson**

**Max's POV**

I could feel a slight trickle of blood creep down my head and onto my cheek. It was cold and nauseating. I wanted to moan in agony, but that's just not me. My cut-up lip tasted sweet and salty, making me dry heave voluntarily. I winced in pain as I bumped my injured head against the side of the cramped metal cage.

Wait a second…did I just say, cage? Oh god, oh god, oh god. No, no, no! Oh god no. Please let this be a miserable dream. Sadly though, somehow, I couldn't even convince myself slightly. I knew it was all too real.

"The school," my voice whispered hoarsely, remembering my horrible past. I drifted into unconsciousness, as a slight prick grazed the skin of my arm.

**Flock's POV(3****rd**** person)**

"Nate! Me and Monique are heading to the movies, be back later, Kay?" Alexia walked down the stairs, her silver blond hair straightened and cut in thin layers. She was wearing dark washed skinny jeans, and a light blue metro station shirt. Her black skele-animal kitty hoodie completed her "rebel look."

She pulled out her i-phone and began to text rapidly, only stopping to slide on her black All Star Converse.

"Monique! We're going to be late!" she yellowed loudly up the spiral staircase to the second story. Alexa walked around to the soft plush couch and plopped down beside her older brother. Matthew Ride was 16 going on 17 with spiked dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes. He was captain of the soccer team, and just happened to be Alexa's older brother. He was comfortably lounging on the couch, flipping through the channels broadly.

"Mattie, darling dearest brother Mattie…"

"What do you want now?" he quirked an eyebrow, as he looked straight to her.

"Would you pretty please give me and Monique a ride?" she puppy dog pouted, widening her eyes and jutting out her bottom lip.

"I don't know Alexa, I'm kind of busy, maybe later alright?" he rolled his eyes, switching the channel.

"Busy!" she huffed, stomping her foot, "You're not even watching anything! It's a Friday night and you're sitting on the couch!" she started to shout angrily.

"That's right, and if you want a ride, you'd better appreciate me. Can't you ask Emery?" he turned his head trying to find the alleged 22 year old blind boy.

"He's studying! Nate tell Mattie he needs to take me and Monique to the movies!" she whined on the verge of tearing up. Nate sat at the wooden oak table, starring at his algebra text book blankly. He looked to find the 14 year old girl staring straight at him.

"Mat, just take her to the movies, you can watch MTV or whatever when you get back." Mat glared angrily and stood up, grabbing the keys. He stomped out, slamming the door behind him.

"Thanks Nate!" Alexa pecked him on the cheek and raced out after Mat, calling behind her for Monique.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You know the drill;] ten reviews equals another chapter, and since I've gotten more than ten on the last two chapters, when you get me to fifty reviews, I'll post a chapter every day, or maybe even two! :] REVIEW!!!!**

**Fang's POV ****(FLASHBACK)**

They took Max. They took her straight from us. I wanted to punch something, I wanted to scream, I wanted to…cry. But I couldn't, I couldn't waste my time crying when I should be looking for Max. I knew where she was, No looking needed. The school. Even my insides wince when I hear that name. To feel the memories rushing through my head, it's max alone that keeps me sane. Who could ever replace max? Surely not me. What kind of sick joke is it when you believe in something so much, when you're raised like us, when you learn to love, and then you're shoved down an invisible hole. In reality, you realize you dug the hole yourself.

"We're going after her." the flock's desperate faces turned to me. It seemed like the only thing they knew now, was that they had lost their fight.

"You heard Max, fang, don't follow guys, DO NOT follow me." Iggy's voice choked on a brutal sob, fear in his eyes. I suspected my image mirrored his, a sense of defeat. For once in my life, I was lost. I don't think anyone could find me.

"When have we ever listened to her before?" My sick idea of a joke made me want to slap myself in a fit of anger.

"It's too late fang…" He shook his head sadly, feeling remorse for my embarrassing meltdown.

"SHUT UP!" I growled defensively, grabbing him forcefully by the collar of his shirt. I could feel my sweaty palms clench and unclench, every part of me screamed for me to hit him. But I couldn't, he was my best friend, and I still had some of my rational thoughts left.

"Pack up your stuff, U and A in five." I turned to look at each member, daring someone to speak against me, to defy my new role as leader. Iggy just stared, right past me I'd like to say. Right through me. I could hardly believe what had become of me, let alone him. All I new, if I was to ever be the same fang again, I would get max back. Even if I died trying.

We had been flying for six hours straight, and I swear I could feel my right wing slowly falling off. Iggy would turn to stare at me every few minutes. Maybe he just wasn't sure I was really me, or in the right mind for that matter.

Finally, I spotted the school. We touched down silently. Not wanting to get caught and all.

"Okay flock, here's the plan. Iggy you watch the kids and make sure they stay safe. Fight off anyone who comes near you. Angel you come with me, we're going to find max." She shook her head, a penetrating intensity in her eyes.

"I'm on it Fang." We took off through the hollow halls.

"I found her!" I followed her as she entered a room off to the right. We raced in spotting something that made my entire form shake. Max was in there, but so were about 20 erasers, and about ten white coats. The door locked behind us. Right now, it wasn't max we were worried about. In fact, she seemed just fine talking to Jeb. Of course he was to blame for all of this.

Max walked towards us, she seemed determined. Angel ran to her, about to hug her, but max just shook her off and glared. What have they done to max?

"Get out of here." She growled in a so unlike-max way. Angel looked like she could cry at the snap of a finger.

"I SAID LEAVE. Don't ever come back here. I was so stupid to take you under my wing, to take care of you, to risk my life to save you. All of you, you're holding me back. I don't need YOU. I never did. You're WEAK. All this time you thought we were family, but I was only using you to make me look like a hero. I'm done with you, so now I'm taking out the trash. So get out of my life, or I'll kill you. Fang, ha-ha the joke's on you, you wonder why I would never kiss you, it's because you're disturbing and ill-mannered, I don't need a kid like you holding me down. Angel, I never loved you, so go find a real mommy, maybe she'd learn to love an ugly brat like you. I HATE you. ALL OF YOU. YOU CAN TELL YOUR STUPID FLOCK THAT TOO." I could hardly think straight, let alone keep myself from falling, by this time angel was blubbering like a baby. I just glared at max, not believing that could of come from her own mouth, but it did.

I grabbed angel forcefully, as she wailed and dragged herself on the ground. As much as we'd like to pretend angel was older than six, she's not; she's still a kid no matter what. No little kid deserves to be told such horrible things. By then I was nearly crying. Iggy could tell something was wrong and he looked at me questioningly. Nudge was trying to soothe angel, who was choking on snotty sobs.

"Max gives her love." I snarled taking off into the cold winter air.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the late update, had a teeny case of writer's block, but I'm all good now. I'm going to see if you guys can try getting TWENTY reviews for the next chapter. How's that for a challenge? Ha-ha 1****st**** reviewer can be a character in the next chapter :) How's that for awesome? REVIEW!!! I have big plans for future chapters…Muhahaha (Devilish grin) Hint-Hint Cough-Cough FAXXXXXX. **

**Max's POV (FLASHBACK)**

My eyes fluttered open, and I winced at the pain now forming in my head. My sweat stained face stung with a searing uncomfortable ness. Confusion raced through my head like a cross country runner. The nerving anesthetic smell filled my nostrils, nauseatingly effective. A moan slipped through my chapped lips, smeared in blood. I coughed back blood, new tears clouding my vision.

"I can't believe it Bryan, the rumor was true! They managed to capture Experiment 001, I can't wait to get an example of brain tissue from this one." An evil son of a gun entered my field of vision, his sanitized hands tucked neatly in his pressed white lab coat.

"Statistics show she's a natural leader, with a flock! Could you imagine that? They're practically birds! That's what they call themselves, the flock! It's remarkable Alexander." The other white coat had a slicked back greasy black comb over. (Which might I add was completely unattractive?) I glared at them with a penetrating fierceness, one seemed to back down, intimidated, but the other one just glared at me back. His filthy mustache twitched along with his left eye.

"You'd better appreciate us and our fellow scientists' experiment 001, that is if you want to be specially treated as planned." The one known as Bryan grabbed my cage's bars tightly, growling at me.

They stalked out, already discussing future experiments. Fun. I searched the room for any sign of the flock, or Jeb. They were no where to be found. I layed back against the large sized dog kennel, defeated. I shut my eyes, trying to act as calm as possible, but miserably failing, to say the least.

Jeb walked in suddenly, followed by a small group of erasers, and fellow white coats. He had the erasers drag me out, ignoring my complaints and protests. I spit at his feat when I was knocked to the floor.

"Max, please cooperate. It is in your own best interest." He looked at me remorsefully, ordering the erasers to surround me.

"I guess it was in my own best interest to be sent her again? Right?" I screamed, on the brink of tears. He took a deep breathy, tired of my disrespect.

"MAX! Enough. The flock will be harmed if you do not do what we say!" That shut me up. So much for being independent. I walked freely in the middle of a crammed group of eleven or twelve erasers as a precaution. Jeb led us down the hall ways, and into a private room, with no windows. I was seated at a table at the center of the room.

_Max_

It was the voice.

_**Hey voice, long time no hear, ha-ha get it?**_

I nearly cracked up out loud, probably convincing everyone that I was officially mental.

_Enough jokes Max, this is important. _

_**I'm tired of being serious, come back another day. **_

_Listen Max; if you listen to me you can save your flock. _I panicked as the Voice's monotone voice informed me.

_**Where are they?**_

_On their way. It doesn't matter, just listen. _I listened for their next words unsurely and nervous.

_If the flock comes, the school will consider them a threat and "Eliminate" them with the newest version of eraser, if you pretend to hate the flock and have a huge fight, they will leave and won't be harmed. _I couldn't speak; the whole conversation went through my head. I couldn't tell my only family that I hated them! But I had to. Period.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Angel and Fang walk in, scared and depressed. I knew what I had to do. If I was going to save my flock, I was going to make sure they never needed me ever again.

I blew up at them, it was so much the opposite of me, I became scared. I couldn't stand it, I wanted to scream and break down, but if I was going to convince the white coats, I had to convince everyone else, especially myself. At the end of my horrible rant, angel was sobbing hysterically. Fang just glared at me like he no longer knew me, but he didn't. I was a new person, I was a monster. There was no reason for me to live.

When all was silent, and I was in the safety of my cage again, I broke down. Crying until the late hours of the night. It was like ripping my heart in two, a very painful process. I wasn't quite sure what my fate would be, but I knew my flock would be safe. The great Maximum ride always cares for others first. That maximum ride is dead to me. I'm dead to me.

"God, if your out there…listening right now…I'd like to say this is my second time to pray, and I'm not quite sure what to do…Please keep my flock safe…Fang's flock safe, I mean…Please let me return to them someday…remind them that I love them…I didn't mean what I said, it was just to trick the white coats…Please help me lord…Amen," I curled up into a solid ball, retreating to the far corners of my cage. That's how I stayed for the rest of the night, crying so hard I could barely breathe. Somehow I knew that was the last time I would ever see the flock.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****I really loved writing this chapter(: most definitely my favorite so far. It's pretty long too! Sorry if you get confused, it's in angels point of view, and its present day too. All the characters are known by their fake names, until the end, and then it changes.**

**Angel: Alexa  
Nudge: Monique  
Gazzy: Matthew  
Iggy: Emerson  
Fang: Nate  
Max: Madison**

**Disclaimer: I didn't write Maximum ride, JP did): And the song isn't mine, it's no one by Aly and AJ.**

**Claimer: Plot! CHARACTERS OTHER THAN THE FLOCK (:**

Alexa's POV (Angel)

I laughed softly as Monique tried to pull up her super skinny, skinny jeans.

"I swear these fit last week," she huffed, stopping to glare at me, as I covered my mouth. I peered into the full length mirror nailed onto Monique's zebra painted bedroom wall. My hair was curled loosely, and halfway pinned up. I ran some waterproof mascara across my eyelashes, smiling at as I put the finishing touches on my outfit.

I stood, 5"9 in all, wearing a black v-neck t-shirt that read "Ballet is hardcore" in gold lettering. It was my favorite t-shirt to be in fact. I had on grey Venice Skinny jeans from one of my favorite stores, Pac-Sun. I had purple, black, and gold bangles on my left arm, and my purple Roxy hat slouched sideways on top of my head. My black American eagle flats completed my look.

"Don't just stand there," Monique cried, sweat sliding down her forehead, "HELP ME!" I laughed hysterically; running over to wear she practically was lying on the floor.

"Oh come on Monique, you've got to say those were pretty tight when you bought them," I raised an eyebrow as she pouted, giving up.

"They didn't have any in my size, they were so cute!" she whined. I pulled her and walked to her walk-in closet. I looked around, pulling out the first thing that caught my eye.

"How about this?" It was a gold sequined off the shoulder dress.

"That's too flashy," she made a disgusted face, "Besides, I wore that for prom freshman year."

I looked back to the dress, considering what she said. I pulled out a pair of turquoise leggings and black flats.

"Try these with it," she seemed to contemplate it, and then smiled, taking it from my hands. When she came out wearing it, I handed her gold hoop earrings and a long, black beaded necklace. She hugged me, as she admired herself in the mirror. I smiled at her grinning face.

"It's perfect." She whispered to herself.

We walked to the black Porsche sitting in the driveway, me getting in the driver's side.

"Why do you always get to drive? I'm older!" Monique whined as I pulled out, slamming on the brakes. She reached out to turn on the radio. Soulja Boy's "Kiss me thru the phone" blasted from Kiss F.M. We shook our heads and sung along as we raced down the highway. Destination: Club Psychosomatic. Just then I caught sight of a bond tuff of hair in my rearview mirror.

"The jig is up Matthew, I know your back there," I shook my head, turning on my left turn signal. Monique turned to look, shock written across her face. Matthew's grinning face popped up from right behind me.

"You told me I needed to find something productive to do with my life, so…Ta-da!" he spread his arms wide, giving me a "Ha-ha I win/big brother knows best/you are so busted" look. It made me grimace in annoyance.

"Hate to break it to you brother, but butting your way into your teenage sister's life, not cool," I laughed as he rolled his eyes, finally lying back in his leather interior seat.

"Buckle up brother, you have to stay safe when in a car," I added for my own personal enjoyment. He glared at me long and hard, as if he could kill me with his eyes. I can only hope that day never comes.

We parked the car on the fast moving city street, and walked towards the club entrance.

"So this is where you go every night…You're a drunk, reckless, hypocritical, party girl?" he laughed, amused at his own harsh words.

"No," I growled, picking up my pase. Monique just shook her head sadly at him.

"For your information, even though it's completely none o your business, I work here." I walked to the front of line and flashed my all-access pass at the bouncer. His name was James, pretty nice guy.

"Even better!" Matthew chuckled, "My sister's a stripper! What's next, drugs and prostitution? Or have you already sunk that low?" I wanted to hit him so hard, to bash his head on the side of the cemented club walls. Darkness filled my eyes, and adrenaline pumped through my veins. The flashing lights and musty smell greeted me; I was getting suffocated by everything.

I walked to the bar where my friend Nikki was. She worked as a bartender at the club, and we had become good friends.

"Nikki, hey!" I swung the entrance to the bar open and took off my jacket. Monique worked as a bartender here as well, and usually worked around the same shift as Nikki. Matthew looked pretty shocked and silent as Monique grabbed a name tag and pinned it to her dress. She walked to the other side of the bar to get a guys order.

"Nikks, this is my older brother Matthew, we're the only ones related by blood in my family," she smiled at Matthew, and I could tell she seemed to like him. Maybe a little too much.

"I'm going to go set up, Matt you just chill here," he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Where do you work here?" I smiled, walking to the performance stage. My band, Mercy Call, was waiting for me, already warming up.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I had a few…distractions." They laughed at my grimace. "They" would be Schuyler Weston, she's a sophomore at my school, also one of my friends at school. Then there's Jane, pretty much the "Nate" of our group, silent and dark. She's a sophomore like me. Lastly there's August. He's my best friend. He's smart, and funny, and charming, and handsome…and I'm so not going there.

August has a personality that just attracts most people. It's his refreshing smile, and contagious laughter. I feel like a child again when I'm with him.

By now, Matthew sat perched at the bar, focused on me intently. Everyone seemed to get the hint that we were about to start and began to cheer. I could hear Monique shouting my name.

I knew the perfect song to play for Matthew, I barely spoke to him anymore, and he barely knew me. He was going to know me. I pulled out my acoustic guitar, and the crowd went wild. The lights dimmed, and Jane started out with a soft beat on her drums.

_**I am moving through the crowd,  
trying to find myself  
feel like a guitar that's never played  
will someone strum away?**_

Schuyler and August joined me on their electric guitars. I closed my eyes, not wanting to risk a look at Matthew.

_**And I ask myself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
and I tell myself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..**_

The audience cheered around me, a tear formed at my eye, but I pushed it away. All these memories rushed back at me, me and HER playing together. HER telling us she didn't love us. HER abandoning us.

_**You are moving through the crowd  
Trying to find yourself  
Feel like a doll left on a shelf  
Wont someone take you down?**_

I felt light headed, and I opened my eyes to see Matthew in total shock, the faintest bit of a smile on his face. I smiled back at him. I missed him, I missed who he was, I missed the real him, I missed GAZZY. I missed the flock, we had torn apart from each other, and it was slowly killing me inside.

_**And you ask yourself  
who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
Gotta tell yourself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..**_

This time a single tear slid down my cheek and onto my strumming hand. I poured my soul into the song. Singing to Gazzy. I thought of HER. She was missing so much. My brother was nearly an adult, he would be a wonderful young man, I just knew it.

_**Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall  
You turn the light off to erase it all  
You wonder what's it's like to not feel worthless  
So open all the blinds and all the curtains**_

I realized how much I had missed in my life, because I was so numb. I couldn't feel anything anymore, only the love for dance, and music. My family didn't exist. I knew nothing about them. I missed them.

_**No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..**_

We are moving through the crowd...

The last chord I strummed softly, almost non-existent. I had something to live for now, I could show my brother that I am who I am. I peered up to find Gazzy and Nudge looking at me, silent and shocked. I laughed, tears dripping from my eyes.

SHE was missing out on everything. If SHE didn't love them, it was her lose. I loved them. SHE was ruthless. I hated HER. I hated everything about HER. I had looked up to HER. She was my hero. MAX. I hated HER.


	7. Chapter 7

**U A/N: READ THIS. I don't want to confuse anyone. This takes place the same day as the last chapter. However, it really also takes place about a year after the first chapter (: come on now, like I'd make the ****incredible**** maximum ride homeless? Not! ****10 reviews=Next chapter**** haha I know I'm evil;]**

**-Ren**

**Max's POV**

I woke up to the light streaming through my window. I took note on last night's happenings. I had gone over for dinner at Chace's, and he had told me he had the perfect gig for me. If you didn't know already, I play the piano. That's actually how I afford my huge penthouse in New York's elite.

I preformed for Chace, he gets me a recording contract, and I make big money. You're probably wondering, why would anyone want to help you? Well, Chace knows I've been through a lot, as in, he knows about my wings.

He's almost like a brother to me, and hey, he's even an evenly matched fighting partner. I sat up stretching out my perfectly tanned legs from tanning by the pool. Max, tan? Gasp! Things have changed. My toenails were painted a stunning blue; it was like looking into the sky. I stretched. My wings were cramped and sore. I had on a black laced tank top and sea green boy shorts. Some things never change.

I ate buttered toast for breakfast and lazed back on my couch. Chace wouldn't be awake for at least another hour. I made a protein shake and downed the whole thing throwing on a pair of juicy couture track sweats. Did I mention I was filthy rich? I co-own a fitness gym with Chace for rich upper east men.

I took a long run, coming home to find Chace lounging on the couch, as if it was perfectly normal, because basically it was.

"Hola amigos," he nodded his head in somewhat of a "sup" motion. I nodded back coolly.

"Blueberry pancakes, don't skip on the sugar?" I called walking to the kitchen. Yes, I can cook. Sheesh. Relax people.

"Extra bacon please." I rolled my eyes as he plugged in the x-box live, getting lost in Halo 3.

"Yeah, yeah."

When we were done eating, I took a short shower and got ready. My walk-in closet was kind of large, I might say. I wouldn't say I was bratty, just a little spoiled. But I think I deserve it after all I've been through, right?

I pulled on an orange Hard-Rock Café shirt and black skinnys. I had on black converse. I straightened my now auburn hair, and put it in two braided pigtails, like Pippy Longstocking. My huge aviators completed my outfit.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand." Not exactly charming I'd say. Not one of my best quotes. He blew on his fingernails and rubbed them tight against his shirt. I shook my head sadly. There was no hope for him and his total nerdy-ness. Why are you looking at me like that?

We raced out in his sleek black corvette. It was a pretty morning. Or what was left of it. I screamed at the top of my lungs to Underoath's breathing in a new mentality.

Chace laughed, tapping the rhythm on the steering wheel. We sung along to their C-D, off-tune might I add.

"So I need to get a few things…" I turned to him sliding my shades down. He groaned turning to look out the driver's window.

"Shopping?"

"You know it." I laughed at his pained expression.

"To the mall it is."

We went shopping for most of the day and had lunch at a small sub shop. When we got home I threw on my black hoodie and did a touch-up job on my make-up. It was just some small night club, no use in dressing up.

When we pulled up I was pretty surprised at the crowd, it seemed like this was the hotspot of NYC. Thanks for mentioning that Chace.

When we got in I saw a young girl, maybe 16 or 17 playing on her acoustic guitar. She was really good too! Chace introduced me to his good friend Monique. I smiled, she seemed familiar.

"Hey nice to meet you, are you on shift? Are you new here? That would be so awesome! You seem awesome! I'll help you, you'll love it here!" wow slow down chickita.

"Monique! She's with the band." She seemed disappointed.

"We should hang out after this," she seemed to brighten up when I said this.

"That'd be so awesome! Could my sister chill too, she's the girl who just preformed." I grinned.

"She was really good, I'd love to tell her that," I said goodbye to them to go warm-up. We did a few songs and took a break. I made my way back to the table to find a new boy sitting next to Monique and her sister.

"Hey I'm Matthew."

"Madison." I shook his hand firmly. All these kids seemed so familiar for some reason.


	8. Chapter 8

**Again sorry for the wait!!!! You know the drill ten reviews! Make it twenty and maybe all throw in an extra two chapters! (Wink-wink)**

**Max's POV**

"Madison."I shook his hand firmly. All these kids seemed so familiar for some reason.

"Are you on next Madison?" the small girl, Monique's sister looked up to me. I took a sip from my water bottle, making sure to wipe the top.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Alexa," she smiled at me warmly.

"You were brilliant up there, Alexa, a real natural." Her ego seemed to boost.

"I bet _you're_ ten times better, and _you're_ so pretty! Anybody would hire you at their club!" I was flattered, really I was.

"I guess we'll find out," I walked to the stage after waving goodbye to everyone. For once in my life, I was nervous, I felt like someone was watching me. Someone important.

I sat down behind my keyboard and cracked my knuckles.

"Umm…hello…wow…big crowd," that got a few laughs, "Well, my good friend Chace got me to play here tonight, so let's hear it for him!" Matthew, Monique, and Alexa laughed, pushing Chace to his feet.

"Okay, well, for my first song I'll be performing unfaithful by Rihanna, umm…so hope you enjoy."

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

I could hear of few people from the audience cheering me on. Every time I sung this song something deep inside of me stung. The remembrance of the flock alone brought tears to my eyes. This song was for fang. What I did to him would haunt me forever.

_He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true_

My fingers played away, taking my emotions with them. I laughed as Alexa whooped for me, matthew going along with her.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

Just take me away from this pain. My personal Hell.

_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well_

Fang. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry fang. I Love You. I Love You Fang. __

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer  


And this is when the crying starts…_  
_

_Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)  
_My fingers stroked across the keys gently. I played the melody soft and smoothly. _  
_

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)_

No no no no

Yeah yeah yeah

The last note stroke and the small audience roared. I laughed, trying not to blubber like an idiot. I made my way back to the bar and accepted a hug each from Monique and Alexa.

"That was amazing! Man we could start a band, I'd sang, and you'd guys do what it is you guys do! Yeah, we could be total regulars, I wouldn't have to work here no more! Dude, I need to get me one of these instruments," Monique was coming down from her musical high, and we all couldn't stop laughing.

"You guys could play here!" Chace said, and I punched him in the gut raising my eyebrows.

"Where'd you learn to play like that?" Alexa smiled at me, "You've got to teach me!"

"Only if you teach me guitar!"

"DEAL!" we shook on it.

"Ladies it's dance time! Everyone grab your man and get on the dance floor, because I'm about to lay down some…3OH!3!!!!" we all cheered and I dragged Chace out with me to the dance floor, and alexa and Monique took Matthew.

_Black dress  
with the tights underneath  
I got the breath of the last  
Cigarette on my teeth_

_And she's an actress (actress)  
but she ain't got no meat  
she's got money from her parents  
and a trust fund back east_

_t-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks  
while my tongue is on the inside of some  
other girls teeth  
so tell your boyfriend  
if he says he got beef  
that I'm vegetarian  
and I ain't Fucking scared of him_

We danced for a long time switching off partners, until it was time to go home. I hugged Matthew, Monique, and Alexa when we dropped them off.

"We have to hang out soon Madison!" Monique shrieked and Alexa agreed.

"Don't worry, I can arrange that." I didn't like the look on Chace's face.

When we got to my house Chace walked me to my door, like the gentleman he is.

"Tonight was fun," we both laughed. Then suddenly the moment was feeling pretty intense. I started to lean forward, then he leaned forward, then I leaned forward, until our lips were just inches apart…


	9. Chapter 9

**Twenty reviews in two days? You guys rock! I'm now raising the prise of a chapter to 20 reviews now that I know it's possible, so you know the drill 20 Reviews=Next Chapter**

**Max's POV**

"_Max honey look at the camera, look at the camera max," the little girl smiled up a Jeb and giggled. She leaped onto the ground and rolled around. Her long dirty blond hair flew up and twisted around her childish face. She pursed her lips in concentration and squinted. "Okay Maximum you've got this" she seemed to be thinking as she ran, throwing hers arms out. Her fingers wiggled, and her laughter grew. _

"_Ready Jeb? I'm gunna fly!" The gleeful little six year old got faster and faster, building up momentum. The camera stayed focused on her. There was a fierce determination in her eyes, one that would stay there forever. The sun gleamed on her pale cheeks and scattered freckles. _

"_Maximum you can't fly, stop now, Maximum! Maximum Ride!" the little girl shook her head and released a long giggle. She stuck her tongue out and spit into the air. The grassy hill of a shallow cliff was approaching her vision, closer and closer each time. The camera shook as the white coated father started to run after the rebellious child. _

"_You can't catch me Jeb! I'm flying, and that's that!" she bent her knees and began to jump into the air, the windy current lifting her up. Her wings tore through her t-shirt and caught painfully in mid-air. She tried to stroke down, but her wings were so tiny, she was having a hard time staying up. _

"_Aghhh!" she shrieked as her wings folded in on her and she was hurtled towards the ground. _

"_Jeb!" she screamed the guardian's name into the breeze as she came closer and closer to the hard ground. She shut her eyes tight, hoping to not feel the impact. Instead of being squished, she opened her eyes to find that she had fallen into someone's arms, or had been caught. _

"_Fanggg?" her head hurt a lot, it was spinning like crazy, so her voice came out all groggy. _

"_Yes?" she looked into the dark set eyes of her best friend and smiled._

"_That sure was a close one!" fang gave her one of his rare smiles. She smiled back and leaned her head comfortably against his left shoulder. Then she yawned and shut her eyes, burring her head into his chest and grabbing hold of his shirt. He stroked her hair._

"_Fang?" she whispered._

"_Yes?"_

"_Thank you." She hugged him to her._

"_And fang?"_

"_Yes max?" he grumbled._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too Max." she drifted to sleep with a smile grazing her lips. _

"Max?!? Max?!?" Max looked up to find her lips inches away from Chaces. Wtf?

"Max, are you okay, you spaced out," concern shone in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine…just a memory, that's all." She smiled convincingly.

"Oh, okay," he smiled at her and started to lean in again. She pushed him away quickly. His reaction was one of pain.

"Chace…I…I can't…" he smiled.

"Don't worry max, your breath can't be that bad…" she couldn't even smile, let alone breathe.

"Chace…My heart…it hurts…it can't take much more." He looked into her eyes with so much intense emotion she could cry.

"Max…I would never…I would never hurt you…" tears fell from her eyes, and he brushed them away with his thumb. She sobbed into his shirt. He stroked her hair softly and whispered, "Shhh…it's okay max, I'm here, it's okay."

She looked up at him with her tear soaked eyes.

"_My heart belongs to someone else…" she thought._

Chace leaned in and kissed her, and she didn't fight him off this time.

"_It belongs to fang," she suppressed the thought angrily._

"_No no! It belongs, it belongs to…"_

"I love you max," Chace kissed her again tenderly.

"I love you Fang."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews Guys! It means a lot to me! (: 20 Reviews=Next Chapter!**

**Max's POV**

"What?" Chace pushed me away, grabbing my shoulders with his large rough hands. My eyes grew wide.

"I said I loved you."

"You said you loved _Fang._" His nostrils flared. This cannot, under any circumstances, end well.

"Come on Chace, your hearing things," I tried to shake it off, and gave an uncomfortable laugh. He just stared.

"Who are you fooling Max? You're obviously not over the guy!" his hands made wide sweeping circles and he looked from side to side. He stood up and started to step back slowly.

"It's not like that Chace, it was an accident, a mistake!" he looked hurt, and I was on the verge of tears. The great Maximum ride can only handle one dosing a night.

"It was a mistake kissing me?" he shook his head sadly at me. I tried to stand up and run next to him, grabbing a hold of his shirt. "Max don't bother, your just using me," he carefully removed my clutch on his shoulder.

"But I…" I stuttered, and my tears betrayed me once again.

"Don't even. I understand Max; it's not me you want. I wish you both the best!" He started to step slowly back. "Why don't you call him by his real name? As if you could even find him? He prefers Nathanial now." Shock crossed my face.

"How…what?" I stuttered.

"Oh come on Max, you have to give me more credit than that." Suddenly I was angry.

"You knew all this time?" I shouted out, furious.

"I only did it to protect you from your past, because I _loved _you. Key word: _**Loved**_, as in Past-tense." He turned to walk away, but then looked back.

"You know what max; I bet you knew all along though, right? You just didn't want to know the truth." I snorted.

"That's ridiculous, I told you how I felt, I loved them, I'd do anything to find them."

"But you were afraid. Afraid of how they'd treat you, if I do remember right, you _betrayed _them Max." he looked me straight in the eyes.

"You never planned on finding them, you were just going to pretend like everything was fine, and let the guilt eat you up inside." He shook his head and laughed.

"Go to hell." He frowned.

"I can't."

"And why is that?" My arms crossed by themselves.

"Because I need my heart back Max." a tear fell down his cheek.

"It never belonged to me in the first place Chace."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm really sorry everyone I was on vacation and I've been really busy over the summer, so hopefully you guys will still read and review after the long wait? 10 reviews=Next Chapter I swear!**

The Bell for first period rang and I made my way down the hall. My black "Music=Life" hot topic bagswung on my hips rhythmically. I bit my lip and waved to Jane, catching up to her and August. She had on a red and black "Riot!" shirt for Paramore, and black skinny jeans. Her brown hair was in a loose ponytail and she peered at me behind her zebra-rimmed prescription glasses.

"Hey prima Ballerina," we laughed, hugging each other. I knuckle-bumped August and fell in line between the two, August's arm casually draped across my shoulder and I hooked arms with Jane. Then Schuyler stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Band practice tonight, you know the place, be there or be square." She looked at me mostly when she said this.

Delsy, a tiny blond with a fake tan, AKA Schuyler's best friend, stepped in front of me.

"Be square." She drew a square with her pointers. Her high pitched hick voice made me and my friends automatically burst into hysterical laughter.

"I don't have Pointe tonight _Schuyler, _if that's what you mean by your shape analogy."

See, I've been taking ballet since I was eight, no one in the flock knew about my lessons or anything, they just knew that I got really cranky when fall season started, and I got into spring recital week. I tapped everything I could on Direct, and watched Anaheim on YouTube.

I first found the ballet studio when I went for a walk through the city, and immediately fell in love with the smell of the fresh polished wood flooring, something about it made me feel at home.

My blue flats slipped slightly off my heel as I stretched my legs against the side wall. Next period, gym. Matthew is captain of the varsity soccer team, and nudge just happened to be head cheerleader captain when she went to Winfred High. So basically, my family's got quite a rep to keep up.

I tugged at my t-shirt, another bad habit of mine that really seems to annoy myself. We walked into the sweaty locker room, smelling of baby powder and burnt hair. Schuyler pushed me aside, walking towards the upper classman. I slipped into the required school uniform for Phys Ed.

"So tell me again, did you say The Façade is going to be at OUR usual spot tonight?" Jane looked to me as she stretched her hamstring muscles.

"Hate The Façade." I muttered.

She nodded in agreement. The façade is another band that likes to still our crowd. They've got a record deal and everything now.

We walked down the freshly polished aluminum tiled hallway straight through the arched doors of the gymnasium. Jane and I sat down in roll call. I scratched a clump of mud from my high tops. Jane removed her silver earrings and put them on her shirt to keep safe.

"Alright ladies, volleyball today, and I want to see you all at practice!" I served up the ball and scored a few points on the other team, high fiving Jane in the process. Jane was an amazing setter, and together we were the ultimate threat. Schuyler tied up the game, scoring points for the other team. Somehow I found myself screaming "It's on like Donkey Kong." That sure is attractive.

School went as normal as usual, until of course I discovered a new interest. Our school was starting a new club. Karate. Classes were starting the next day, and I took the liberty of signing myself up of course.

I walked through the cafeteria grabbing a cup of Ramon noodles and an apple on my plastic tray. Jane slid next to me going on and on about mathematical equations, and that my friend is where I tune her out.

"Are you even listening?"

"Yes."

"Are you lying?"

"Completely." We both cracked smiles. She grabbed a chicken sandwich and Doritos, while I got two Arizona green teas with Ginseng honey out of the fridge.

"Hey its buy one get one free for cookies today, oatmeal raisin?" she looked to me, but in reality she doesn't even have to ask. That's what it was like for us, I knew she loved peanut butter, and she knew I loved oatmeal raisin.

We adjusted ourselves in the usual seats and sat down to enjoy our somewhat healthy meal. I'm no professional weight watcher, okay? That's when I heard the sound of some poor helpless freshmen screaming from across the café. Only to look up and see the bully was my own flesh and blood.

**TEN REVIEWS. TEN REVIEWS. TEN REVIEWS.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This Fanfic is getting pretty popular, and it makes me happy! That was really a suckish and lame chapter I can do better but I'm always in hurry to get more out there. I've just been busy lately with volleyball. So I'm really sorry everyone. By the way, I'm going to be updating sister of mine! Also, drum roll please, making a sequel for Hope! I swear!**

**POV Alexa(Angel**

Matthew stood over the young freshman laughing with his friends. He seemed to be amused, but his eyes said otherwise. I sighed, and stood up, walking to the table of soccer jerks. I could feel Jane's footsteps behind me, and hear her breathing, smooth and clear. Inhale. Exhale.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes, willing myself not to scream out in sorrow. Images flashed through my mind; there was one of me as a little girl curled into a ball, my eyes red and puffy from long periods of crying. When was that? How could I not remember why I was crying? Nate came over to hold me close, and he too soon started to sob. Why could I not remember? Nate never cried, and if he did, how could I forget?

"Matthew," we approached their table only to hear the freshman speak up.

"Listen, DUDE, your girlfriend was just being nice, and I was just being nice back, no flirting involved what so ever." Sigh. So this was about matt's girl Delaney, huh? Matt was so protective of her, you couldn't even look at her. Not that you would want to, she probably say, "take a picture, it will last longer" although most people do. There is only one word for these type of people my friends. Bitch.

"I saw you flirting dickhead! Now apologize to my lady." Matt winked at Delaney, while she, well, acted completely bored, like it was just everyday her boyfriend started a fight over her, mostly because it was.

"Apologize for what?" the kid glared, and I prayed my brother didn't hit this poor little confused kid.

"For making me throw up just looking at your ugly face, Creech!" See what I mean by bitch?

"fine, fine…I'm sorry for making you nearly hurl at my ugly face, and I'm sorry I'm a Creech," he whisper/huffed and stalked off nearly in tears. Poor little guy.

"_Matthew what are you doing with yourself?" _I shook my head and walked away, this thought in my head. That's when it hit me, why I remembered that day. That was the day max left. A tear fell down my cheek and dropped to the floor. Be strong, Alexa, be strong.

**Madison's POV(Max)**

I tried calling Chace all day, but he would never answer. I cried myself to sleep that night, over everything. Chace, Fang, mostly Fang. Chace knew who Fang was? Where he was now? I wanted to cry again just considering that I've been near the flock this whole time.

Just remembering that day sent chills up my spine. The next five years of my life were hell. Always testing and no breaks. I put on some sweats and tied my hair up in a sloppy bun. I slipped on my pumas and headed out the door.

The agenda for today? New karate teacher at some rich prep school.

**TEN REVIEWS. TEN REVIEWS. TEN REVIEWS. TEN REVIEWS.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry, majorly bad case of writers block! For those of you that won the contest, you'll be in the very next chapter! (: Yay! Ten reviews? I know I don't deserve it for making ya'll wait this long but, please...? By the way, read my other stories, Sister of mine and pure of heart! I'll be updating them as soon as possible. On with the story now…**

**PSTTTT…Ten reviews tehehe**

**Alexa's POV**

I woke up to the smell of sizzling bacon, filling my room with heavenly aromas. I slipped out of my bed which was made from black steel and was covered in a yellow lace comforter. I walked softly down the hall, coming to a halt at the top of the wooden spiral staircase.

"You up, Alexa?" I herd Monique shout from the kitchen, as some strange noises of happiness came from Matthew, resembling a grunting pig.

"Great eggs Emerson," he grunted some more, as I walked in.

"It might help if you actually slowed down so you could taste them," Monique sighed sarcastically, flipping the page of her teen vogue magazine. I eyed it, walking to the fridge to pour a fresh glass of orange juice. Monique nodded at me, taking notes from the magazine. Monique was a secretary at an actual fashion magazine company here in the big apple. Emerson was a big time chef, and even owned his own restraint, and Nate owned his own website design company. Me and Matt, as you know, are currently still in high school, but I'm considering going to NYU to work as a journalist at Monique's magazine.

Nate walked in wearing a pair of black flannel pajama pants, carrying his black MAC in the crook of his arm.

"Eggs and bacon?" he peered at the plate sitting on the table where he usually sat.

"Eggs and bacon," repeated Emerson.

I ate quickly, barely paying attention to the actual tid bits of conversation going on and ran up stairs to get ready for school. Nate walked into his office, like always, Emerson headed off to open up the restraint, and Monique rushed out the door, afraid of being fired by her strict boss.

I slipped on a tie-die short sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans with pieces of recycled Capri sun packs sewed onto them. Then I pulled on a pair of white Uggs and pulled my jeans into them. Last but not least I wore a peace sign necklace and matching earrings. It was time to go hippie today.

**AT SCHOOL**

I got out of my car and walked to the front hallway, to find Jane and August locked in an intense conversation.

"Dude, I heard she beat a kid up for not doing push-ups, I heard she was scary as hell!" Jane laughed at his shivering expression.

"She sounds pretty cool to me…" I looked confused, "The new karate teacher," Jane explained.

"There's all these rumors going around that she trained rocky balboa or something," I laughed, quirking an eyebrow, as she gave me an "It-could-happen-look."

"Well I have Karate next period, so I guess I'm about to set the rumors straight."

"No way!" Jane raised both eyebrows at this.

"For sure," we fist bumped, and as I strutted away I heard her call from behind, "If you die, I get your fender guitar."

**(I was going to stop here, but…)**

**Max's POV**

I found it quite hilarious that the whole school was already talking about me, even the teachers who practically ran away when I went for coffee in the teacher's lounge. I was sensei Martinez, Martinez is a common name, right?

I walked down the long hall ways to see a tall, slender girl in a cute tie-die t-shirt walk by, it was Alexa from the club.

"Madison?" she called out walking in front of me, perplexed.

"Hey Alexa, didn't know you went here."

"Didn't realize you went here either?" I chuckled at her confusion, "No, I work here." She nodded, starting to walk off.

"Oh well, see you around then, sorry but I don't want to be late, apparently the new teachers a major female version of Hitler." I tried not to break out in laughter.

"So I've heard."

**So it was short? I'll update tonight if I get ten reviews(: tehehe**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry, but I felt like the chapter I was writing needed to be split into two parts, so if you're a character, don't worry if your not in this chapter, you'll definitely be in the next one! Reviews?**

**Alexa's POV**

I walked swiftly into the gym, taking a seat next to a dark blonde. It was a pretty big private school, so I didn't exactly no everyone, but I was pretty sure I had seen blondey here talking to Jane before. I peered at her, deciding to actually go out on a limb and talk to someone for once.

"That's a cool streak," I pointed to the blue streak of hair running through her bangs, in fact, now that I noticed it, all that she was wearing was black and blue.

"Huh?" she stopped chewing on the tips of her hair to look at me, surprised.

"Cool blue streak," I repeated, criss-crossing my legs and turning to face her.

"Oh! Err…thanks," she smiled what seemed a genuine smile, "Sorry, I'm new here…" she gnawed on her lip nervously. I offered her my hand and a small smile.

"Welcome to Blue ridge Prepatory School my friend, I'm Alexa Dalton," she shook my hand warmly.

"I'm Sky, Skyler," she corrected herself.

"Another Schuyler, how many of ya'll are there?" she seemed confused.

"I'm in a band with a Schuyler," she nodded, rolling her eyes.

"I spell my name S-K-Y-L-E-R, I bet she spells it differently," I nod; atleast they're spelled differently, otherwise this would be hard. Skyler had dark blonde hair and blue eyes; she seemed nice, kind of shy, but still nice. I hoped we would be friends.

"Hey Skyler!" an extremely tall girl, almost as tall as me walked next to us and sat down by Skyler, there was another girl who looked exactly like her, I was taking a wild guess, and saying they were twins. Both had shoulder length light brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Kara! Bel! This is Alexa," the one from before was wearing Nike shorts, and a tee shirt that read, "Bite me." My kind of girl. Her twin had on jeans and a t-shirt that said, "I'm America's next idol" on it; I'm guessing she was a singer.

"Alexa, this is Kara," she points to the sporty one, "and this is Belinda, but call her Bel, she hates her real name," she points to the singer. I smile and wave.

"So where were you in math Sky? You totally missed our random outburst," Kara chuckles.

"Yeah, it was hilarious, I've never seen Mr. Hoss that red before," Bel finishes.

"Smee! Smee! The unicorns are coming! The unicorns are coming!" they both recite perfectly in sync, which is rather funny to watch. I raise an eyebrow.

"Hysterical!" Bel laughs.

"Very," Kara knuckle touches her. We chat for a while, and I come to find that Kara's really sarcastic, just like me. Bel, well she's just plain random, but she grows on me. Something about her reminds me of Jane. The karate teachers running a little late, but we don't seem to notice much.

Finally, a tall woman in her early twenties walks in. It's not just any woman though, it's Madison. From the club. The one who reminds me of Max. I blink in surprise, Madison is my new karate teacher?

**To be continued…**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the wait. I realize it's been months, but school has taken its toll on me. I'm going to be updating a lot more often now, promise! (: Review Please!**

I bit the bottom of my lip in confusion, a habit I would probably deny if you pointed it out. Habits are an irritating sign of imperfection. But who ever said perfection was everything? So Madison was the new karate teacher, so much for listening to rumors, she couldn't hurt a fly. Or so I thought.

"Welcome to your first day of defensive arts, and my first day of teaching teenagers" We laughed along with her, "Believe it or not, not long ago I was a teenager, so I somewhat have an idea of how it goes, but I didn't really get that same high school experience that you guys did, so I might get lost sometimes." Everyone listened as she paused, her eyes resting on me. I smiled and gave a short nod. She seemed nervous, and grinned back.

"So, ehh…well let's form a circle, and get to know each other!" everyone groaned but still went along with it. I scooted forward, still next to Skyler and Bel. Kara sat next to Bel, as they continued talking about heir teachers.

"Alright, I'm Madison; I'll go buy Maddie, Mads, basically anything." I shook my head already knowing.

"I've practiced defensive arts since I was little, I was taught by ehh…my father," she seemed to stutter at the last part, which was a little unusual, "I usually teach down at the NY fitness max gym, but I thought I would apply here, I'll also be a personal trainer for any of those who do sports." She nodded to the guy next to her. He had dark brown hair and mesmerizing emerald green eyes. In fact, he was extremely attractive.

"My names…my name is…" oh lord poor boy forgot his name.

"His name is Jason," the boy sitting next to him rolled his eyes, "Jason Vander belt." We all nodded, most of the girls offering him flirtatious smiles, Madison noticed.

"So tell us about your self Jason," he turned red in embarrassment for forgetting his name.

"I play soccer, on a varsity, I'm into music, play the guitar." A guitar player, eh? Yummy. I did not just think that. I blushed to myself, and Sky gave me a quizzical look.

Everyone went, and finally it got to me.

"The names Alexa, Alexa Dalton, I'm in a band called Mercy call, in which I sing and play guitar," at that point I smile at Jason, who to my hopes, smiles back. Score!

"I'm a dancer…ballet actually, since I was seven," everyone seems surprised.

"Seriously?" Madison looks shocked.

"Looks can be deceiving," Jason grins at me, and I swear my heart goes into over drive.

"I'll take that into mind," Madison catches onto us, and narrows her eyes, like she's my mother or something. I laugh at the thought of her being a motherly figure to me.

"Oh yeah, and I have some experience with martial arts," she nods and takes a breath.

"Okay then, let's do this." Everyone chuckles.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, here's the next chapter! I really got into it, and can't wait for upcoming chapters, the climax is coming…cough-cough-hint-hint (: Review please! You know the drill! Ten for the next chapter! **

**-Ren**

**Alexa's POV**

_Pirouette on Demi-pointe. Plie. Echappe sauté! Follow the beat, 1…2…3…and 4 and…Repeat, step ball change, and step ball change. Penche._

The sweat dripping from my forehead wasn't exactly what I would call attractive. It also wasn't exactly lady-like to grunt as I launched my self into the air, mid-pirouette. My partner, a small little boy named Harrison, went in for a lift, huffing and wheezing as he tried to pick me up and turn me half circle. I rolled my eyes, and tucked in my left leg, sweeping my arms to the side in a graceful contempt movement, shutting my eyes tightly.

The music shut off, and I startled awake, finally aware of my surroundings. I had gotten lost in my dancing again. Anastasia, my instructor, smiled through her pale rose colored lips. Her hair was perfectly pinned up in an intricate bun, while mine was slopped into a messy French braid, with tuffs of frenzied hair sticking in every direction. My iced blue eyes stared back at me like a deer in the headlights through the shining full-length mirror in front of me.

"Listen up everyone," Anastasia glided gracefully through the room, all eyes on her.

"Gretchen, you're forcing it, show me your passion, show me your _emotions_." Gretchen nodded, frowning. Every bit of criticism stung, just as much as it was helpful.

"Elisabeth, less butt, more hips, this isn't an Missy Elliott video," Elisabeth blushed bright red, as she imagined what she had looked liked.

"Bridgetta, you're flailing your limbs, like a…a…a chicken! More _grace_, more _poseur._" She nodded enthusiastically. Nothing could help that poor girl. Everyone knew she was a soccer player, except for her mother, who refused to let her play.

"Alexia, nice enthusiasm, good Pointe and rhythm, try not to deviate, but other than that, good _passion._" I smiled, not being able to show-off, curtseying for her.

"Okay ladies, let's try this again, but with more feeling, and I want to see you imagining that you're the best dancer there is," she paused to look each of us in the eyes, "Imagine. Believe. Create." We nodded, taking deep breaths as she pushed the play button on the tape player. The opening piano chords to only hope by Mandy Moore filled my ears with a beautiful, soft melody.

_**There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again.**_

I fluttered around, each step grinding into my memory. My feet were aching, but I kept pushing myself.

"Tres bien! Tu es Belle!" Anastasia grinned, helping us steady, and fixing some minor details. I zoned out. Today was a fairly good day for me. Except for one thing that kept nagging me constantly. It was November fourteenth, the very same day that has my family in despair every year, the day that _she left us. _No, the day that _she __betrayed__ us. _Everyone just lagged around the house all moody, no one wanting to remember. That was the same reason we never used our real names, well the names we gave each other, because no one wanted to remember.

I thought about everything while I danced, hardly even concentrating as my feet made their own movements.

_**So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.**_

Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.

I thought of how Fang and Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy, were hardly ever there selves, not in a long time, maybe not ever again. No one ever talked to each other, and we all kept to ourselves. It brought tears to my eyes, knowing I truly didn't even know my family.

_**So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope.**_

I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back.

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.

The music faded out, and I continued swaying as everyone packed up and walked out into the cold, night air. Stopping suddenly, I walked to the water jug and filled a small paper cup, taking a few small sips calmly. My legs ached, and all I needed was a warm bath, which I probably wouldn't find at the hectic house, that was mine. Chills ran down my spine, as the cold winter air rushed in through the cracked metal door.

"Coming Alexia?" Brigetta stood, looking unsurely at me, as if concerned, tying her hair into a flimsy pony tail. I shook my head no, and looked away, avoiding her eyes, as she shrugged and walked off, the door shutting behind her, leaving me in the warmth of the dimly lit studio.

"Mind if I stay here a little longer," Anastasia pulled her clip out, letting her long auburn hair tousle onto her shoulders gently. She nods, pulling two fold out chairs and a crate into the center of the floor.

"Do you like Chinese?" I smile, thanking her as we sit and eat in silence. She understands why I'm not exactly psyched to leave any time soon, and doesn't ask.

"Where were you today?" she says, a mouth full of noodles. I chew on my lip and stare hard at the chop sticks in my hand.

"It's been a long day," again, she doesn't question. Fortunately, for me.

Anastasia opened the studio to me with welcoming arms, well her mother did. I stumbled in one day, curious as could be. Back in Colorado, the flock had a TV, and I used to watch ballet dancers all the time, envious at their amazing talent. When I walked in, people avoided me like the bubonic plague. A small, filthy girl, with chicken legs. I'm sure they laughed at my expense.

Anastasia's mom gave me a chance. She ushered me into lessons, even allowing me to pay her back by helping repair the studio. She gushed to all the other girls of my natural talent. I loved her dearly. She had walked into my life and thrown me a life line, for I was drowning in despair.

Mrs. Beauregard died last year, of terminal cancer. She never told anyone, not even Anastasia. She was a strong, prideful woman, who couldn't stand stressing everyone out over her. I considered to be like an adoptive mother to me.

So, I continue dancing at the studio, and Anastasia takes over her mother's position. My dream is to get accepted into Julliard, on a dance scholarship. Major in dance, minor in music. My whole future road on it, really.

I walked back to our house quietly, contemplating my day, and the reactions of how the flock took it. _The flock. _How long it's been since I used that name. For some weird reason, it no longer felt foreign to my mouth, it felt, right. I smiled as I walked up the long drive way. That's when I heard a bone chilling scream.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay so it's my freshman year, please don't kill me. (: I'm so terribly sorry that it took me this long to write, major writer's block! HATE WRITER'S BLOCK. Gahhh. Anyways, you guys are just so entirely amazing, really you are, I wouldn't be so encouraged without you guys, and I really do PROMISE to write more and get this story finished, maybe even a sequel? I'll have a pole on my profile for who wants a sequel! Sorry for the long A/N, off with their heads…oh, I mean…on with the story! (:**

**oh yeah, and by the way, the song that goes with this chapter is called stronger by kanye west (: REVIEW!**

**Alexa's POV**

That's when I heard the bone chilling scream. It didn't take me long to react. My feet found their own way of working and before I could even comprehend what was happening I was at the front door, slamming it open. What I didn't expect was what I found.

Emerson sat in the corner, an annoyed expression grazing his lifeless face. Nate hade Monique in a chokehold, Matt was laughing on the couch, and it looked like a tornado had hit. Basically, it was more than I could take.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!?!?" I screamed, anger swelling inside of me like something was ready to burst, oh and it burst all right.

"Hey, watch your mouth," Nate snapped, a glare penetrating his gloomy face. By the looks of it, Monique and he had been going at it, again. I had to play doctor every time Matt, Monique, or Nate were hurt, but not Emerson, who used to be the amazing doctor, he just sat on his lazy butt and sulked. It took a whole lot to get him up besides work.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS? HUH? EVERY SAME FREIKING DAY OF THE YEAR YOU ACT LIKE COMPLETE ANIMALS! I'M SO FREIKING TIRED OF IT TOO! SHE'S NOT COMING BACK, IN FACT, JUST FORGET HER, WE ALL SHOULD _HATE _HER FOR WHAT SHE'S DONE TO US!," hot tears ran down my flushed cheeks, and the emotional atmosphere completely changed from anger to sorrow.

"We all loved her, and we'll all have to deal with it…together, because we should love each other now, I thought that's what a family was? People who could love each other even when they got on each other's nerves? I know we aren't normal, and I know we've been through hell, but I thought that we're stronger than anyone, and you know what we used to love each other more than anything, and Love just makes a person_ stronger_. So shouldn't we be the strongest? Strong enough to hold tight and forgive our selves for what we've done for the last ten years. When it all comes down to it, I love you guys, and it hurts me to see everyone fight." Tears welled up in everyone's eyes at the end of my speech, and I broke down sobbing.

"_Angel_, I had no idea…" Nate looked at me, amazed, and I ran into his arms and just cried.

"I love you Fang, I love you so much, everything I am is because of you," we sat there together, and I'm pretty sure that was the second time I've ever seen fang cry, this time it wasn't out of hate, it was out of love.

A few hours later, the flock sat on the warm brown couch, huddled together under a fleece blanket. Me and nudge both sat with our head's rested on Fang's shoulder and Iggy sat on the other side of nudge, where as gazzy fell asleep in my lap. I missed my brother.

We had ordered six pizzas, one for each of us. I'm always hungry after school, what? A girl can't consume at least five thousand calories right then and there! All though we don't eat nearly as much as we used to. That's because we don't fly anymore. God I missed flying so much, it hurt just to think about it. Sometimes I checked to see if my pure white feathery wings were still there. You know how you get growing pains? Well so do I, in my wings! They were now exactly a fourteen foot wingspan! Just like max's at this age. Max…ughh…why do I keep thinking of her?

Just then the door bell rang, but I didn't' want to wake gazzy up, I managed to get up without moving him, and found my way to the door. I opened it up to find Madison standing in the door way.

"Can we talk?"

**Haha evil cliffy! (: muhahahahaha sorry it was really short!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Consider this a gift (: It was also a special request from a reviewer, I give you flash backs from the past ten years, almost like a mini story? They are split between Max and the flock; you will be able to tell whose pov it is as indicated.**

**The song for the first scene is permanent by David Cook, give it a listen as you read it (:**

**The song for the next scene is pretend by lights**

**The other scenes go with hands by Jewel**

_**Max's POV**_

_It had been three months, five days, and three hours since the last time I had seen the flock. How was my heart at the moment you ask? Still aching, as usual. Tears slipped down my round cheeks. _

_Rough hands hauled me out of the anesthetic smelling white room. MY head rolled back and I shut my eyes. They dragged me down the halls and halls, and stopped in front of a room, tossing me onto the steel operation table. _

_Jeb walked in, fastening latex gloves onto his hands quickly. He swabbed the vein on my arm and inserted a long needle. I closed my eyes tightly and winced in pain. _

"_Okay Max, you know the drill," he motioned for the erasers to come get me. They smiled eerily and threw me into a dark room. That's when figures seeped into my blurring vision. Ten erasers. Good god, I swear they were trying to kill me. _

_When the last one feel I sat in a puddle of my own blood, wings hanging limply at my side, one arm disfigured, almost all ribs broken, teeth falling profusely from my mouth, and a long deep gash with scarlet sweet liquid drifting from it into my left eye. They entered, grabbed me, and dragged me to the operation room. They must have had to resuscitate me about five times, because I kept going into cardio arrest._

"_She's the angel girl, she can't die," a few laughed to each other's comments. Push threw it, Max. You're doing this for them. The scientists would drag me back to my room and throw me on my cot. I fell asleep every night, dreaming of someday reuniting with them. I knew they were fantasies. There was no way I would ever make it out of this hell hole. It was permanent. _

_**Angel's POV**_

"_Fang, it's not your fault she's gone," it was the one year anniversary since max left us. _

"_Angel, get out of my head, and stay out of it," I knew he was just mad, but it still hurt._

"_Fine Fang, what, just don't read anyone's mind anymore?" he looked up at me seething._

"_Actually, yes. Why don't you Angel?" I swallowed back hot tears. _

"_I will, I promise to never read another soul's mind, ever again."_

"_Good," he sneered and walked out leaving me to break down in hysterical sobs. I grabbed my jacket and raced off to the dance studio._

_**Max's POV**_

_Three years, three years since I've seen them, but the ache is starting to become less and less, I think I'll make it. Hopefully._

_The days went by as I continued to be experimented on, the school created more erasers, newer versions at least, like fly boys. I hated fly boys. _

_Jeb would visit me, in fact I would just stare at him, more like glare at him for an hour straight, hatred filling my vision. _

_They tried horrible things on me; if I tried to escape they would torture me. In fact, that consisted of choking me until I went into cardio arrest and then resuscitating me, and then repeating the process. What a life, right?_

_Pretty soon I was just there to…well I wasn't quite sure, but I was no longer the object of affection, and experimentation on me happened less and less. At least one thing I was thankful for._

_**Fang's POV**_

_Five years had gone by. The flock was changing. I was on bad terms with Angel. We went by different names now, and I attended college, Iggy was in culinary school, Nudge was growing up so fast, but she made friends easily, she was even head cheerleader for the last year of her high school experience. _

_Gazzy made the soccer team. Angel, well she was hard to figure out, in fact he wasn't really sure what she he did, he never really saw her, he was suspicious of the fact that it seemed like she would walk into town and be gone for long periods of time. She also went clubbing a lot?_

_HE continued on in life, and the flock was almost no more, no one went flying, and no one ever spoke of __**her. **_

_**Max's POV**_

_I looked up into the eyes of my savior, Jeb. He rushed me out into the dimly lit hall way._

"_Go Max, I've been planning this out for a long time now, don't look back." I turned to him, a look of surprise on my face. The cold night air hit me as stepped outside. _

"_New York," he looked into my eyes, with what seemed for the first time in my life, admiration._

"_New York?"_

"_Your heart lies in New York." That's when the bombs went off, swallowing the school up, engulfing it in flames, along with jeb. I walked off into night, turning back to catch the eyes of my father as the last of the school detonated. He wouldn't die a monster in my mind. I stretched out my sore wings and flew off towards the only thing running towards my mind: New York City._

_**Alexa's POV**_

_I walked down the street, tucked into my navy blue hoodie absently. A tall figure caught my attention. It was a girl, and she seemed so familiar, but at the same time so unfamiliar. That's when her chocolate brown eyes met mine, and a flash of recognition shot through them. _

_I turned and fled without a second thought, because something inside of me told me that I would only get hurt if I looked to deep into this girl. My instincts were always right too. _

**So you like? Just a short series of flash backs to help with the background of this story. Review (: **


	19. PLEASE READ!

_You guys are awesome! You review all of my chapters! Lol (: I have a short question, so please excuse this Author's note, I'm working on the next chapter of Chasing Ride right now, by the way, I'll be making blog for it, if you guys wanted to check it out. _

_It will have like deleted things that I never posted and stuff, well so far…I'm sure there will be more lol Also How I came up with the title of the story (:_

_Oh yeah I will also have a playlist of songs that helped inspire me to write it so yeah. _

_Anyways, on with the question…._

_**I was thinking about writing another FanFic for Maximum Ride only continuing off where the sixth book ended, do you think I should do it? I was also considering doing one taking place after the third book, kind of like my spin-off on what should have happened lol**_

_Anyways, please comment (in a review) on this and tell me if I should do one of these __**I'm also up for a challenge (: If you have a great idea for a story that you would want me to try writing, I'd be happy too. **_

_Okay so yeah, review with your opinions! I cherish them most! (:_


	20. BLOG! :D

_**Eeep! The Blog is up and running! Now all it needs is Chasing Ride followers to comment and read it (:**_

_**Here's the link (which is also on my profile):**_

_**http**__** : // chasing ride . blog spot . com /**_

_**(without spaces, links don't work on here)**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy it!**_

_**Next chapter of Chasing Ride will be out by the end of the weekend, if everything goes as planned. **_

_**Nighty night ya'll!**_

_**-RenRawrzBby**_


	21. Chapter 19

"Can we talk?" Madison was tucked into a navy blue hoodie, with denim skinnies also tucked into her black Ugg boots.

"Oh, hey Madison! What's up?" I opened the door wider, and she stepped in. This got the attention of the flock; even the ones I thought were sleeping.

You see, we never really had visitors, sure we all had tons of friends, but we just never went the extra mile to invite them over.

"Alexa, who is that?" Fang's eyes peered intently at Madison. Oh no brother dearest, no dating the teachers. When I looked more closely though, he looked scared, and nervous. I tried to shrug it off.

"Come in Madison, we're just chillin," she let her hair down from the high pony tail and ran her fingers through it.

"Well, I don't want to interrupt anything; I just came by to talk to you Alexa," She stared intently into my eyes, her chocolate brown eyes into my light blue. I got that sense of familiarity again, only it was gut deep this time. I knew her, I just didn't know how. But, it couldn't be…

"No, you aren't interrupting anything Madison, just pop a squat," Nudge waved to her.

'Oh hey Madison! Waddup?" Gazzy had met her at the club.

"Oh hey guys! Monique, Matt," I led her into the living room, and everyone sat up.

"Err…it's nice to meet you…?" She looked to Fang and Iggy.

"Nathanial," Fang had that same look on again. What was his problem?

"Don't scare the guest Nate, I'm Emery, and I'm…" he began to make a joke that we all knew always made some one uncomfortable.

"Blind? Yeah, I noticed," everyone fell silent.

"How did you know?" Emery said disappointed.

"I just knew some one who was blind, a long time ago," she seemed pretty distant when she mentioned that someone.

"Well Alexa, I really need to talk to you, it was nice meeting you Nate and Emery, nice to see you two again too," she smiled at Monique and Matthew.

She seemed almost nervous as she pulled me into the kitchen, and she kept looking around.

"Listen, I know…." Nat walked in and grabbed some orange juice out of the fridge.

"Do you mind Fang?" I huffed.

"Yeah, I kind of do Angel, how well do you know Madison here?" He squinted his eyes.

"Oh for the love of…"

"Wait! Did you just call her Angel?" Madison said hysterically, "I thought your name was Alexa?" Oh shoot.

"It is, Angel is just a pet name," Nate stared coldly at her.

"But she called you…Fang?"

"It's another pet name, for him." I argued. I couldn't believe we slipped up. We had never slipped up.

"You guys, it's me…"

That's when I heard a huge crash, the sound of glass breaking, and Nudge scream for the second time that night.


	22. Chapter 20

**A/N: So pretty much I feel like the worst person ever right now? I'M SO SORRY! I hope I didn't loose all my readers. Here's the next chapter, or half chapter, it's really just a sample of what's to actually come though. I know it's a cliffy, but I have to cut it off there! Again, so sorrryyy! Hope ya'll can forgive me!**

**Last time;**

"_You guys, it's me-"suddenly, for the second time that night, Max could here Monique's scream, followed by a loud crash._

**Max's POV**

Her heart was pounding against her chest as she raced into the living room, only to find…no one. No Monique, no Matthew, and no Emerson, anywhere.

"Oh god…" Alexa choked out, running up right behind her. Max turned to find her burying her face into Nate's chest.

"It can't, how…how…I _killed_ them all," Max growled, tears starting to fill her eyes. She knew now. The flock, it was them. Now the school had them. The School. It couldn't be. When she escaped, she had destroyed the last one, along with Jeb.

Hands roughly grabbed her and threw her against the closest wall. They grabbed her neck, shoving her back to the cold plaster, and squeezing as hard as possible. She chocked and wheezed, tears filling her vision, that was now going hazy.

"Who do you work for?" it was Nate. He was killing her.

"Pl-ease…" she choked, grabbing at the hands around her throat helplessly, "You…don't…under-stand," she was interrupted by a sudden violent coughing fit. Stars filled her vision.

_Good bye Fang, I'm sorry…_

"You're going to kill her! Fang stop!" Sudden the deadly hands released her. She collapsed to the ground, choking and throwing up.

"Why did you stop me? Don't you see what she's done? She works for _them_," His eyes were blazing with anger and pent up frustration.

"I…you have the wrong girl…" suddenly a hand swiped her face, stunning her into silence. Alexa peered at her menacingly, her eyes clouded with fresh tears.

"Save it," she growled coldly, almost like a completely different person, "I trusted you, and you led them straight to us, I trusted you," she broke off sobbing and slapped her again, harder. Max's face stung from her salty tears seeping into her now bleeding, welted cheek.

"It's me…max." Her vision turned to black as she faded into unconsciousness.


	23. Chapter 21

**:( I'd just like to say….I'M SO SORRY! I've just been so….ugghh busy. I'm sorry, lame excuse. Just, I wanted to thank all my faithful readers, and new readers for staying patient. I hope you guys keep reading, because this story isn't anywhere near finished! I apologize again, and I promise I'm going to work harder on updating! By the way, I realize this is a short chapter, but I had to cut it off there lol **** I know I'm evil. Reviews are love!**

**By the way, the song that I listened to while writing this was Never Say Never-by the fray, it fits so well, so give it a listen :)**

-Ren

Previously on Chasing ride:

"_It's me…max." Her vision turned to black as she faded into unconsciousness._

**Alexa's POV**

She had clearly led them right there. Alexa had trusted Madison, she had let her into her house, into her life. Madison had lead them right to the flock, the erasers.

"It's me…max," Madison's choking whisper reverberated through the room right as she slipped away into unconsciousness. Alexa's eyes widened and she choked on a mournful sob.

"What kind of sick joke is that?" Fang growled next to her and jolted, acting as if he were ready to slam her already unconscious body into the wall behind her.

"Fang! Don't!" Alexa grabbed his arm suddenly, trying to calm him, but it was hardly possible, he was blinded by hatred and pain.

"You heard her, what a sick thing to say, you know Angel, you know just as much as the rest of us, Max is _dead_. We _killed_ her, and she's nothing but six feet under, getting what she _deserves_."

Tears sprung in his eyes at the memories, and she pulled him into a desperate embrace.

"I know Fang…I just…I know," she replied hesitantly, sounding more confident at the end.

Max was gone. She had seen her take her last breath. This girl clearly wasn't Max. Question was, what were they going to do with her?

**So…what do you think? Why do they think Max is dead? Is she? :) REVIEW!**


End file.
